


Unexpected friends

by MarUmiWrites



Series: Lady dragon and exiled prince [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 05:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13874034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites





	Unexpected friends

Several months have passed since the knight started living with the dragon inside the hole. He only left the hole to buy some food for them. He also did his best to try to heal the wings of the dragon, so she could fly again. But that was something really difficult, because the wings healed by themselves a long ago, making them impossible to move, so he had to break them again to correct the position.

 

\- Still nothing? - asked the knight to the dragon. She denied with her head while trying to move her wings -. Well, let's see what I can do next. At least, your wings are a little better now.

\- Your Highness? - asked someone.

 

Both looked at the top of the hole and saw two boys. The knight immediately recognized them. The dragon tried to hide from them.

 

\- What are you two doing here? - asked the knight.

\- We were worried about you - said one of them.

\- Is that a dragon? - said the other, a little scared.

\- My father will kill you if he knows you have been in contact with me - said the knight.

\- I don't think that would happen.

\- Why not?

\- We were exiled for betraying the king a few months after you.

\- You know I'm not a prince anymore, so don't call me like that again.

\- As you wish.

\- You two have to have this conversation when there is a dragon down there!? - asked the one that was clearly scared, seeing the indifference of his friend.

\- She's more scared oof you than you are of her - said the knight, and turned to the dragon -. Don't worry, you can trust them.

 

The dragon looked at the two boys, still scared. Her experiences with humans weren't good, so she didn't trust any of them, besides of the knight that was with her. The knight approached to her, petting her to relax her.

 

\- They were my... Servants before, when I was still a prince - explained the knight -. The one that is more confident is a professional assassin, and a blacksmith.

\- Greetings - said the assassin.

\- And the one that is scared of you is... Well, does a little of everything. He's a cook, a doctor, a tailor, can do a little of magic too...

\- H-hi... - said the doctor.

\- They won't hurt you, I promise.

 

The dragon nooded, trusting the words of the knight, but still not trusting those two too much. She looked a them, scared, thinking in how they could betray them and kill them.

 

\- Can you two do me a favor and get some pain medicine for her? - asked the knight, completely unaware of the dragon's thoughts.

\- How much? - asked the assassin.

\- We're talking about a dragon, so could be like 5 times a human dose - answered the doctor.

\- I see... We come back in a while, Your Highness.

\- I told you to not call me that - said the knight -. Bring also some food. We will run out of it soon.

\- Understood.

 

Both left. When they were far away, the knight turned to the dragon. She was still scared.

 

\- If they hurt you, I kill them - said the knight.

\- Aren't they your friends? - asked the dragon.

\- You are my friend too. And I won't let anyone hurt you again. You already suffered enough.

\- Thank you... For being my friend.

\- No, thank you for letting me be your friend.

 

Both waited for the assassin and the doctor while the dragon explained the knight another story from when she was in the outside world.


End file.
